Wizards vs. Everything
"Wizards vs. Everything" is the 24th episode of season four of Wizards of Waverly Place, and the 106th of the overall series. This episode is also the final installment of the four-part special, "Wizards of Apartment 13B". It first aired on October 28, 2011. Overview Alex, Justin and Max learn from Professor Crumbs that they must use their wizard powers together to defeat Gorog and the Dark Side. In the end, Alex returns to Mason, Juliet returns to Justin, and Gorog is defeated forever. Summary From the previous episode "Get Along Little Zombie". It was revealed that Dexter was an Angel of Darkness and he stole Felix's wand. He gets Felix to join the Dark Side and do the "in through the outdoor" spell. Dexter also reveals that he is Gorog. Gorog leaves Alex, Justin, and Harper trapped on the thirteenth floor while he leaves with Mason, Professor Crumbs and the others. Then they remember Harper is a mortal. She was able to escape through the trash chute and go back to the lair to contact Max at Wizard Camp. Max is shown rock climbing. He accidentally lets go of the rope he was holding, making his teammate fall down. He flashes himself home and Max and Harper begin looking in spellbooks for a spell that could get Justin and Alex out. Meanwhile, Gorog gets the others to his evil lair which is now in a basement after he lost most of his power from Alex and Justin. He ends up turning Hugh Normous evil. Professor Crumbs warns Mason to keep as far away from Gorog as possible and to think of love which, in his case, is Alex. Felix catches them and reports it to Gorog. Professor Crumbs pretends to join the Dark Side to fool Gorog. Gorog has Felix use his wand to create a black hole in Alex and Harper's apartment. Alex and Justin are now stuck while everything else in the apartment is blowing into the black hole. Gorog ends up turning Mason to the Dark Side and has everyone mine to create a portal to the wizard world. When they are almost there, Professor Crumbs says he won't allow it and he takes Felix's wand and switches it with a fake. Felix is told to destroy Professor Crumbs, which everyone thought he did, but he just flashed out to the Russos' lair. When he arrives, he's in nothing but "Long Johns". He then finds out that Harper knows about wizards and Harper says that Crumbs just flashed in which revealed it to her. He ends up letting it slide. Professor Crumbs calls Alex, and Max says that they could create a black hole in the lair, he could jump in, get Justin and Alex and lead them to safety and out of the apartment. When he does, Harper and Professor Crumbs help pull up the rope. Alex, Justin, and Max then go to Gorog's lair to stop him once and for all. When they arrive, Gorog was going to have Felix destroy them but Max reveals that his wand was a fake. Then Mason tries to convince Alex to join the Dark Side, but Justin talks her out of it. Then, Gorog brings out Juliet. Gorog reveals that he turned her young again and gave Juliet her vampire powers back but also he turned her evil. Juliet ends up getting Justin to join the Dark Side, and then Alex does, too, for Mason. Max sees that there's no other choice, so he does too. Then when Gorog has their wands, Alex, Justin, and Max reveal that they tricked him and they destroy him, which turns everyone good again. Justin and Juliet get back together after a long time. Mason and Alex hug each other as well. Felix, Max, and all the other magical beings ended up creating a group hug. In the end, Alex and Harper move back to her parents' house. Alex, Hugh, Felix, and Abercrombie Zombie trick Harper into moving back into the basement when Alex says they can all move in until they find their own place. After Harper runs back down to the basement, Alex thanks them for helping them, then Felix, Hugh, and Abercrombie flash out. Production Notes Spells *'This group of creatures I divide, come with me and save your hide' — Teleports a group of people (and yourself) anywhere. *'Dexter always wrecks it make this door an exit' — Reverse spell to the "In Through the Out Door" spell. *'With this most powerful wand, I bust a hole through the world beyond' — Makes a big hole in the wall. (First step to creating a wizard world portal). *'Blackhole open in (Apartment #, location) darker and wider than the sea' — Creates a black hole that is capable of sucking anything that you have in your home. (send a black hole spell) *'Roly-poly holy moly' — Creates a black hole right in the middle of the room (a softer version of the above-mentioned spell) can connect with another black hole. *'Hear these 3 (Last name of family) cry, begone (name of person) vaporize' — "Kills" a person. (Must have three wizard siblings to cast). *'Get your brother & sister out of a giant pumpkin spell --- '''Sets your brother and sister free from inside a giant pumpkin. The magic words to this spell are unknown. *'Soap on a rope, soap fell off a rope, rope shot out of my hand, rope tie-up that griffin '- Ties a griffin up with a rope. (requires two helping wizards) Trivia *This episode marks the return of Juliet Van Heusen after leaving in Wizards vs. Werewolves and making her cameo appearance in Moving On. *This marks Gorog's final appearance. *Professor Crumbs (accidentally) reveals magic to Harper. *Professor Crumbs meets Harper. *It is revealed that wizard siblings can cast powerful spells. (even without the wizard competition) *Max saves Alex and Justin *When Professor Crumbs and Felix fight over Felix's wand it is similar to when Mason and Harper were fighting over Alex's wand in Apartment 13B. *They make a reference to Charmed by stating that when three wizards siblings come together they can cast powerful spells. In Charmed, they often use the Power of Three (collective power of the Charmed Ones) to cast powerful spells. Also, the power they use against Gorog, Molecular Combustion is power from Charmed as well. *In the scene where Gorog is defeated, the background music is the same as the fight in Wizards vs. Werewolves. Goofs *In this episode, the In Through the Out Door Spell only works on Wizards, but in season two, the spell was shown to be effective on both Wizards and mortals. (Possibly because due to the fact that the power of Felix's wand was able to render the power of wizards inactive, despite Justin attempting a release spell prior to this realization, hence a mortal with no limitation placed on their ability may have been able to escape, however this could rather have been caused because Harper has told Dexter that she was a wizard, therefore Gorog felt that there was no requirement to restrict otherwise) *When Alex's stuff falls into the black hole, it doesn't go in the Russo's lair, even though the Black Hole Spell was cast in the Russo lair after the original spell in "Apartment 13B". *Alex and Justin were able to go inside apartment 13B, but this would be impossible since the In Through the Out Door Spell was still in effect, meaning that entering the apartment would just somehow bring them back to the hall. *When Professor Crumbs flashed into the Russo lair, he didn't know who Harper was. But he and Harper were both on the 13th floor when Crumbs was warning that the floor was evil. *Abercrombie Zombie's hand was lost in the trash in Get Along Little Zombie so Gorog could not have had Abercrombie Zombie's hand in his basket Cast '''Main Cast' * Selena Gomez as Alex Russo * David Henrie as Justin Russo * Jake T. Austin as Max Russo * Jennifer Stone as Harper Finkle Special Guest Stars * Bridgit Mendler as Juliet van Heusen * Gregg Sulkin as Mason Greyback Guest Stars * Ian Abercrombie as Professor Crumbs * John Rubinstein as Gorog * Frank Pacheco as Felix * Fred Stroller as Dexter * Josh Sussman as Hugh Normous * Christopher Gouglas Reed as Ogre Absent * Maria Canals Barrera as Theresa Russo * David DeLuise as Jerry Russo Gallery visit: Wizards vs. Everything/Gallery Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Special